The First Great War
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: The original products of the "Super Soldier Project" were uncontrollable bestial things, the parasite created by the combination of flesh affecting the brain of the individual.


**The First Great War**

Man was not designed to be a land animal, he is simply to unfit to the world in which he walks to have originally be birthed from it. The genetic evidence is so strong towards the tendency of him being a sea creature that a study has been done that has proven that for some unknown reason after the rise of the mammals on land something forced man back into the ocean. It was unclear exactly what it was that made an entire population of primitive apes escape into the waters and appear in Africa, the birth place of modern man, thousands of years later until recently. The rediscovery of the first super soldier project ever launched by humans has given us undeniable evidence that Dragons existed.

While the true nature of dragons is as of yet unknown what is evident from the response to it is that this creature was one that dominated the land and sat at the top of the food chain yet had no ability to swim to great depths at the time. This fearsome beast is theorized to the one of the last remaining descendants of dinosaurs, like crocodiles and alligators except on a much larger scale. Theory also suggests that at one point in time this creature was too aquatic but abandoned the ocean for land once the primary land predators were gone and grew to- or shrunk- to a rather immense size.

The primitive mammals that would become man already inhabited the sea side where crustaceans, small fish and other such creatures could be found and harvested with relative ease at the changing of the tide. This diet providing what was needed to begin production of a brain that is capable of complex actions such as reasoning. With this as a staple food supplemented by greens our ancestors sought out a meager existence until threatened by dragons which had most likely had come further to shore due to the explosive volcanic activity as Pangaea began to shift and pull apart. Primitive man escaped to the ocean where the predator either could no longer go or rarely did and took on traits that we can still see today amongst our posterity: partially webbed fingers and toes, the instinctive reflex to hold our breath underwater, being capable of holding our breath for longer than any other primarily land based creature, hair that sheds and regrows constantly, a thick layer of insulating fat, a large spleen, a natural tendency to want to be in water, the shedding of salt through sweat and tears.

Sometime during this aquatic ape's stay in the ocean something happened to the dragons, they evolved or bred with another species. This new creature proved more favorable to the changing temperatures as it thrived by outhunting and outbreeding dragons. This new species stands at twice the height of a normal human with speed and strength beyond what should be possible for its frame with both increasing as it lives it's two hundred year lifespan. These hermaphroditic creatures have the capability to transform and become something that is no longer a biped with no hopes of truly returning to the form that they were born in. Moreover it was discovered by man much later that by mixing the flesh of one of these original creatures with one that had "awakened", for lack of a better term, a parasite was created that was capable of taking a human as a host and turning it into a carnivorous monster.

Why anyone would have thought that it was a good idea to modify and implant into a person's body no one will ever know.

As man emerged onto land once more it lived oblivious of this creature that inhabited what is modern day Russia and Asia and spread throughout the world. tribes of man fell to this beings and most likely became food. It was not until the rise of the first great ancient civilizations, close to the coastlines of modern Asia that competition with these creatures became a problem.

As the large prey animals of the Ice Age were now dying and their primary food source running dangerously low these creatures, now known to man as Asarakam –while unawakened- and the Draconic Tribe – awakened- turned to the rapidly growing population of man for food. In response a secret organization was formed and struck out a way to end these terrible raids and thus the First Great War began.

Somehow this organization managed to capture one Asarakam and one of the Draconic Tribe alive, the rapid decomposition rate of both creatures nothing short of mindboggling, and secreted them away to an island in the middle of the ocean, modern day New Zealand. The original products of the "Super Soldier Project" were uncontrollable bestial things, the parasite created by the combination of flesh affecting the brain of the individual.

While in the human body the parasite forces unnatural changes to it, slicing in specifically modified RNA strands that cells replicate over and over again. The human is most unaware of this process, the parasite making them paranoid and hunger for human flesh. The end result of the RNA strand injected into the host is quite horrifying although truly the host does benefit in the end from superhuman strength and speed as well as a regenerative property that is impossible to replicate. The phenotype expressed by the altered RNA is quite easy to point out when the process is complete in full: golden cat-like eyes, razor sharp teeth and fingernails turned into claws, increased musculature, elongated limbs and torso with a possible skin color of brown or purple or gray or green. In short the parasite turns the human into a perfect predator for humans.

Once the process has begun it cannot be stopped although with the minimal biological manufacturing properties that the parasite possesses it can hide its host's changes from the eyes of men by secreting a chemical that affects the ability of the eye to send accurate information to the brain for interpretation.

Worse of all, this parasite had the ability to reproduce not sexually but asexually but budding.

The Organization set itself up and began experimentation on humans, mostly orphans and the few that they managed to snatch for their unusual qualities, those infected by the parasite became the initial testing subjects for the "warriors" that were created in their laboratories. At first males were the test subjects, chosen for traits that were most common in those with successful military careers such as aggression, strength, speed and cunning. This turned out to be the worst mistake that the Organization could have made, this newly modified creature that they had created from the flesh of the captured enemy retained the ability of the Asarakam to "awaken" even after implantation into a human host.

The warriors awakened and turned into flesh eating monsters at an astounding rate and thus the Organization decided to try using women. The success rate was higher than the original projections predicted, women it seemed were less likely to fall to the temptation of "awakening" and had a higher chance at surviving the process. It was also possible to sterilize women during this process so another accidental impregnation did not occur and another situation like the child Halakova did not arise.

Sometime early in the project a young man, a volunteer from the main land, returned changed to his wife for one last night to feel human. In that time his seed took and a child was born that was a fourth monster. Stronger, faster, smarter than others without the ability to "awaken" or draw upon that otherworldly energy manufactured in the body referred to simply as "yoki the young man grew to be an adult within the folds of the Organization's base on the mainland. The child was too different, too strange with urges that manifested at puberty that seemed to be more inclined towards the nature of their enemies than man.

For that reason and that reason alone the Organization decided that the experimentation on the island would stop, however the leader of the scientists would not allow this to happen and so he went on regardless of the consequences. He was given a chance to plead his case and show that the new refinements to the process would indeed give them the advantage over their enemies, a young man was sent by the mainland to the island and there he was witness to the inhumane things that were done.

It was written in his journal that the young woman he watched transition was secured firmly to a table by her hands and feet while her body was sliced open from the crest of her pubic bone to her sternum. The intestines placed aside so that a surgeon could cut into the womb and place the larval parasite there instead of in the chest cavity. The unfortunate woman was awake and very aware of this process, a reversal of the modern C-Section or so it seems.

Horrified he personally vowed to see the young woman's revenge for this violation and so he stayed and planted the first seed of rebellion in her mind. Experimentation continued for nearly thirty years after that with the downfall of the Rogues insured by the creation of one warrior named after one of the Goddesses of Love - the archetype for the twin angels that became important in one of the forerunners of modern Christianity- and the death of the woman who was her guardian. A guardian who was felled to one of the greatest monster that was ever brought into being on that little island and the one who began the "cleansing project" on the mainland.

As by the girl's request they merged the flesh of the fallen warrior and augmented it with one of the larva implanting it within the young girl. A mistake they would later live to regret. This girl after seven years proved to be one of their problem children, ones that were sent up North to fight a hopeless battle against some of the previously high ranking awakened warriors in hopes to buy time for their research with twins to yield more conclusive results.

A spectacular failure resulting in the creation of one of the more powerful "Abyssal Ones" – warriors that were ranked first that awakened three in total Luciela, Islay, and Ritful- Luciela of the South hoping that normal siblings shared a close enough bond. Another mistake that they would live to regret. Trial and error with fraternal twins yielding similar results, death instead of awakening, continued until they came across a set of identical twins they taught nothing but resonation too, Alicia and Beth.

Amongst the ones that they sent north was the young woman whose transition was witnessed by one loyal to the mainland, the fires of rebellion burning like a coal in her belly. The massacre that ensued there brought the coal into full ignition, a fire that burned for seven years before the remaining warriors from the "Northern War" returned to the southern lands.

The being that had once ruled the Northern Lands, the one that the remaining old warriors had fought, was hunted and destroyed by a special breed of hound created with the sole intention of hunting Asarakam and their kin. These things went crazy around the time of full resonation between the aforementioned Luciela of the South – who was in a comatose like state for the last seven years- and her younger sister aided by an unfortunate warrior named Renee.

In the battle that ensued, the hounds now tracking Riful- who had come across the two sisters in that state and endeavored to awaken it from its slumber- that had led Alicia and Beth to the ancient being lost control and joined the creature that was born from the two comatose siblings, resulted in mass casualties including the twin sisters but the acquisition of a young man that had travelled with a creature that had killed their greatest warrior.

The creature had met the fourth bred girl whose guardian she once killed and was reverted into some kind of primordial energy the specifics of which are unknown.

The rebellious young woman mounted a one manned attack on the Organization, disabling all of the warriors that had come out to meet her on the field of combat and swaying the heart of the Organization's secret peacekeeper. After striking down the last defenses that the Organization had to offer, three old warriors those flesh had been inhabited by a new full grown parasite instead of a larva, she claimed the head of the head scientist and declared the warriors free.

What became of the viscous ball of energy is as of yet unknown, historical records from the only major city that remained as ruins until the modern era –Rabona- are mostly in shambles after the battle that leveled most of it and sent the other half cascading into the ocean.

After the success the rebellious leader of the warriors was approached by the man who had aided her silently in her quest to take down the Organization, who proceeded to plead the case of the mainland asking that she only go across and listen to what they had to say. With her assistance and the assistance of her comrades the remaining Asarakam and Draconic Tribe were struck from the world forever, or so was thought, and the island cleansed of the taint of the Rogues.

The only request made was that no more of her kind be created which the Organization readily agreed to, the research too valuable to just destroy as advances in medicine had resulted from it was scattered through the world broken into pieces one of each to sit at the three largest civilizations at the Draconic Tribe and the Asarakam had inhabited: the Indus River Valley, Sumer, and Egypt.

The human ideal of super soldiers dying with the women that had freed humanity of the grasp of its greatest enemy some three hundred years after the war until the information was rediscovered in Germany during World War II.


End file.
